1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beach gear transporters, and more particularly, to a wheeled beach gear transporter that converts to provide storage, chairs, table and shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for wheeled beach gear transporters have been designed in the past. None of them, however, provide for a device that provides all necessary beachgoer accessories comprising, inter alia, chairs, a table, storage and shade that assemble together in a compact manner to form a wheeled package for easy transport to and from the beach or other recreational site.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,925 issued to Weldon. However, it differs from the present invention because the Weldon invention requires straps to hold the components of the device together during transport, only provides a single chair and does not provide a table surface. Furthermore, the Weldon invention is not readily compatible with larger diameter wheel as is beneficial for mobility on soft ground such as sand. The Weldon invention also does not provide for a stable mounting feature for a sunshade which is desirable for use on firmer ground or in windy conditions.
The present invention solves these problems by providing in a preferred version a compact and large wheeled device that easily converts to provide two chairs a table, an umbrella stand and storage container. Additionally, the configuration of the present invention does not require the use of straps while in its transport mode but instead relies on gravity to hold the storage container securely on the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,157, Ciminelli describes an insulated beach box which is adapted to be wheeled or slid over terrain to reach a desired beach location. The beach box has a pivotally connected back which may be used as a handle when moving the box and as a seat back when sitting upon the box. The back includes a flexible member with pockets for storing personal items. While Ciminelli suggests that there is a need for a device to facilitate carrying utilitarian items to and from the beach, his invention provides for an insulated box and a seat/chair only. Ciminelli suggests that a beach umbrella may be stuck into the sand and clamped to the seat back to shade the seat's occupant. However, Ciminelli does not disclose how the umbrella is carried to the beach and no provision for attachment to the beach box is described. During transit, Ciminelli suggests that miscellaneous beach items which can fit between the back and top of the beach box may be held on with a flexible strap.
Carlile, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,346, describes a collapsible cart, held together by the frictional engagement of its components and quickly disassembled, which may be used to carry articles to the beach. The cart has a pivotally attached bottom shelf, which may be locked into position with a set of folding braces, for carrying a cooler chest. The cart is supported in an upright position by a rest attached to the edge of the shelf when the shelf is in its locked position. A picnic basket with folding shelf is attached to the cart above the cooler chest. Carlile provides for a single umbrella holder on one of the cart's side arms and beverage holders on the other side arm. Additional bracket arms support one or more folding chairs. On the rear of the cart, a auxiliary storage bag is removably attached.
A beach caddie is described by Higson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,944 which incorporates a chair rack and platform assembly, and, when used in a horizontal position at the beach, provides a beach table. The beach caddie apparently provides for the transportation of an umbrella and fishing poles as well as for their storage once at the beach. A topmost hinged section attached to the vertical members may be rotated at a right angle to the vertical members so that shafts of umbrellas and fishing poles may be placed through orifices therein. Such shafts rest upon the “upper cross-member 6” of the caddie although it is not clear whether the shafts engage the holes in the cross-member. It is also not clear what keeps the topmost hinged section from working against and flexing the fishing poles and/or umbrella shaft. The table surface of the caddie has orifices sized to hold umbrella and fishing pole shafts (presumably in an upright position for use) and orifices to hold drinks. Hook and loop fasteners secure the movable members when the caddie is used as a table at the beach.
Bonewicz, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,837, describes a carrier for transporting objects to the beach. Bonewicz describes a relatively straight-forward hand cart having a platform which either folds up parallel to the main frame or rotates perpendicularly to form a carrying surface. The platform has locking braces on its underside which engage the side rails to support the weight of the items being transported. In one embodiment the cart has a “cup-like” member located near the lower end of a side frame and a hook-like clasping member mounted higher on the same side frame. An umbrella may be attached with its top end in the cup-like receptacle and the hook-like element encircling its lower end. It is not clear what happens when the umbrella diameter exceeds the size of the hook-like member. The cart is further provided with a picnic basket or bag which may be mounted between the two frame members to carry additional articles. In a preferred embodiment, a hollow bag may be slipped over the upright frame and held by a strap to the handle. In this embodiment, the hook-like member and the cup-like member are not used and an umbrella can not be carried on the cart. Like Ciminelli an elastic cord may be stretch between the upright frame and the platform to restrain items placed on the platform.
While these devices of the prior art address some of the needs of a typical beachgoer, none of the devices address the problems which are solved by the present invention and, in particular, perhaps the most frequently encountered problem of beach activity is not met. No known prior art provide for a beach transport device that works well on both hard and soft surfaces, holds a storage element by gravity reducing the need for straps while imparting stability to the device, provides multiple seats and a table and can hold an umbrella in impenetrable soil.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.